My Royal Love
by MayMayRosee
Summary: Clary, peacefully in New York, happy and single is forced to take care of her cousin, Aline, and her future husband. So now she has to prevent herself from falling in love with Jace and be able to make him marry Aline, can she succeed?
1. Pickin Up The Princess

**I'm Backk again. With this new idea, and I'm still contemplating on Symptoms of You so just be aware of that! So yeah, and um. Short chapters, sorrry. i tend to be sweet and simple. or spicy and sour. hahaha. (;**

**~Enjoy!~**

Aline Penhallow, the princess of China, who everyone wants to be. And literally, everyone. But now she has to visit her cousin, Clarissa Fairchild, the princess of New York. Well, not really, but to Aline, that's what she calls her. It didn't matter, when these points of time come around they always make the most of it by: fighting. It was a typical thing for the both of them. Say hi, fight, fight, fight, say bye and then live on their normal lives. But this trip was special, Aline was to get married. Married. So she chose her wedding preparations in New York, which seemed to be an all right choice, but Clary wasn't really feeling it. She was busy working her tail off, mom always working and dad…Well dad is helping people all over the world, so I guess that counts as working all the time too.

"Clary! You're cousin is here, wake up! God Damnmit, CLARY!" Simon screamed at the girl, who was falling more and more into a nice slumber. He was getting annoyed it was visible.

"What-? What happened? The building burning down?" Clary asked while having her head still down.

"Um, no." Simon said, what a stupid question.

"Then, I'm going back to sleep." Clary said, getting comfy on the stool. "No, I don't want to see the dumb blonde."

"Clary, she's a brunette."

"Same thing, I don't really care. Go away!" Simon, getting annoyed picked her up and Clary was screaming. He sat her down into his car, and drove straight to the airport. "This is abduction. You can't do this to me!"

"Well, as your best friend I think I'm entitled to your responsibilities since you insist on not doing so."

"Ugh fine, whatever. Why do I even have to pick up this dumb cousin of mine again?"

"1. I'm picking her up, since it's my car. And 2. Because she's getting married and the groom can't see her or nothing. Something in China they do."

"Oh yes, of all the places she had to pick New York."

"Clary can't you be a bit more comforting to this situation, I mean she hasn't even met her husband and you're already judging."

"Wait, she hasn't met the guy? Whoa, I could never do that!"

"Obviously." Simon said as he parked to the side waiting for Aline to show up. _Boom_, she was there. In counting I think it was 7 pieces of luggage. Simon lost count; he didn't know how he was going to fit all of that in his convertible mustang.

"Clarissa." Aline said, she looked to where Simon was, she waiting for him to pick up her luggage. He quickly got to the luggage thankfully it fit.

"Clary." Clary said correcting her annoying bratty cousin. She was getting tired of the dumb thing already.

"Right, you like Clary. Not Clarissa." Aline glared only for a spilt second when Simon pulled them into the car. Time to go home, _this will be fun, _Clary muttered to herself. She got in the front seat next to Simon while Aline sat in the back. "So are you and Simon here, dating?" Clary choked and Simon pressed the breaks.

**So there's not drama much, unless you look at it diferrently. hehe. I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Clary:Hmm. NO Jace, I liike it!**

**Jace:What?!**

**Clary:Ahh crap, he's here.**

**Jace's That's so nice of you!**

**Clary: I know it is.**

**Review! Please and Thank You! I really wanna reach at least 50 on one story of mine. (:**


	2. The Games Begin

**Heyyy Everybody! OMG! I am so sorry to be late on updating, you see my computer was "updating" and it deleted all my written up chapters, so i had to start from writing Chapter 2 again. And it took a while to get an idea. I'm really sorry! I hope you guys don't hate me, maybe CristineClary does. haha. Enjoy your break in the states there kiddo. **

**Disclaimer:um. must i really explain this? I'm filipino and Cassandra Clare is not. Or well, actually you'd know, byt the last name. SHUTTING UP! :D**

**~Enjoy~**

"Um, Aline where would you get that slight idea that we're together?" Clary shocked, her voice even cracked a bit.

"Well, aren't you? I mean mama talks about you two all the time, and how Simon supports you and yada yada yada and what not, so are you?"

"But that doesn't always mean that we're together." Simon added his feedback to the alarming statement, and then focused his eyes on the road.

"Well I guess, but it gets annoying when you hear this and that about you two." Aline said.

Clary starting to steam up and Simon noticed. "Aline, we're just best friends, that's all." Simon put his hand over Clary's.

"You know even though you say that, physical contact counts too." Aline pointed out to the touch she saw.

"Well, Aline whether you believe us or not. WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Clary blew her top off.

"Sorry, it's just what I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong! Simon can you hurry up and take us home."

"Yeah, let me turn here to take the shortcut."

****

Clary rushed into the apartment leaving every memory to remind her Aline was staying with her. But that failed, epically. Aline came into her room, she just had to come in. "What do you want?" Clary asked with a…special tone.

"Look, Clarissa-I mean Clary, I want my wedding to be special and so I really want to get along with you, can't you please try?"

"Years. Years I've been wanting to be friends with you-"

"You never tried. You didn-"

"Don't tell what I didn't and did do, because for all I care I can toss you outta here in the blink of an eye."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, cuz."

"You're impossible! You know no one will marry you, you're so selfish and such a brat."

"ME?! THE SELFISH BRAT?! Pffft. Look in the mirror honey, maybe then you'll find the selfish brat you're lookin for." And with that, Clary walked into her bathroom, leaving Aline staring. Staring into the mirror, and then she saw. She saw the horrible person everyone thought she was. But she wasn't right? Aline shook it off, _if this is how she wanted to play, let the games begin._

**Clary:Oh it's so on.**

**Aline:I'm gonna kick your-**

**Clary:Watch your language!**

**Aline:Aww, Clarissa here is scared of a few words.**

**Clary:I hope your not scared when I beat your skinny little bitchy ass there.**

**Jace:And that's how my girl rolls.**

**Clary:1. I'm not yours nor will i ever be.**

**Jace:Well let's see about that.**

**Review. It may take a couple days to update since i'm starting from scratch. :P I'm sorry again. i feel terribleeeee.**


	3. Awkwardly Meeting Alec

**Howdieee peoples. hahah. Alrightee, we're still workin on our 50 comments but that's alright. (; Anyways, I have a one shot, that I worked on until 2 in the morning. Yup for you guys! I have nothing really to say on here but hi! haha.**

**Disclaimer:i'.!**

**~Enjoy!~**

Clary woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. "CLARY! BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE! C'MON GET THE FOOD WHILE IT'S STILL HOT!" Her mother screamed. Clary groaned, got up and went straight to the bathroom. She screamed. She saw a boy in her bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need the bathroom, love?"

"Um, question. Who are you?!"

"I'm Alec. Isabelle's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you, well um, not like this, your majesty." Clary shocked, this was not a meeting she was meeting an insanely hot guy in her pajamas. Not a pretty picture, at all.

"I-I'm not."

"No, you're not Princess Aline, but since you are the cousin, you are still considered royalty."

"Um, okay. May I use the bathroom now?"

"But of course." Alec smoothly walked out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Clary quickly locked the door and slid down taking deep breaths. This was going to be a good morning, yeah right. Clary slowly took her shower, taking in every drop of water, trying to forget everything. The fact that she has Aline living under the same roof with her and an insanely hot guy who happened to see the morning side of Clary. This was a lot to take in. A lot.

****

"Good morning sweetheart, sorry about the cold breakfast, but if you came down earlier you might have gotten it hot and fresh. What happened anyway?"

"Oh. Well, it's fine, I'll eat this cold. And about me being late? Oh, well I-I-I" Clary stuttered to get the right words out. "I just had a little…distraction, that's all mama." Clary kissed her mama's cheek to keep her from worrying and slightly glared at Alec.

"Honey, after you eat you have to get dressed and then go pick up Aline's groom."

"Me? Mom, why me?"

"Well, I know you love to get out of the house, so here's your opportunity."

"I guess."

"Oh, and call your brother, he has a much bigger car."

"Why don't I just call Simon?"

"Because, you and Sebastian need to bond."

"Oh yes, nothing says bonding like picking up a total stranger in the airport and sitting in his precious car for an hour. Yes mother, that's definitely bonding." Clary saw her mother glare at her, "Small joke, hehe." Clary brought herself to a fake grin and ran as hell up those stairs.

**Jace:I love the way you ran up those stairs.**

**Clary:Shut up.**

**Jace:I love the way you say shut up.**

**Clary:I mean it.**

**Jace:I love how you try to be serious.**

**Clary:You're hopeless. *Leaves***

**Jace:*Calls out* I MISS YOU!**

**Hahaha. Please Review. Let's try to reach that 50. Please and thank you. (:**


	4. Oh, Yes This Is Bonding, Alright

**heyheyheyhey great news. Jace is coming! i think i liiiked writing this chapter most. lmfao.(:**

**Disclaimer:iloveyou. you know who you are. ++birthday in 19 days. yes i'm doing a countdown.**

"Sebastian, you better not get us lost here, or else I'm going to kill you." Clary said to her brother, the one who moved out after a high school heartbreak and claimed to be an adult and still thinks he is.

"Relax kid, I'll get you to your precious boyfriend just wait in good time, okay?"

"Ugh, one Sebastian he's Aline's fiancé and I can't relax. I'm in a car…with you!"

"And that's bad how?" Sebastian glanced at Clary, which he knew would piss her off, so he did it anyways.

"It just is, okay." Clary said, "Can you just take me to that airport already?"

"We're here, don't get in a fit now, missy." Sebastian said as he parked the car, "So, uh you want me to hold the sign or would you like your boyfriend to identify you?"

"Oh shut up and hold the damn sign." Clary pushed the sign to Sebastian and got out of the car.

Sebastian followed out of the car, "You see him yet?" he moved to stand next to Clary to see the people who are coming out of the Arrivals area.

"No, Sherlock you have the sign, duhh." Clary said and Sebastian pushed the sign to her. "Ouch. Take it easy." And then she noticed a man standing in front of her, "Um, yes, are you looking for someone?"

"I think I already found you." He pointed to the sign with his name on it, "Jonathon Wayland. But you can call me Jace."

"Well, hey Jace, I'm Sebastian Fairchild and this is my annoyingly bratty kid sister Clarissa."

"Everyone else calls me Clary. Here, I'll give you a hand with the luggage." Clary reached for one of his bags.

"No, no. It's fine, I've got it." Jace put the bags into Sebastian's trunk and was about to step into the car, but he didn't know where he was going to sit. "Um-"

"You can sit in the front and I'll sit in the back." Clary said, while she got into the back seat.

"Um, alright." Jace got into the car swiftly and smoothly. Sebastian followed into the car after he closed the trunk.

"So, Jace where are you from?" Sebastian asked, while Clary sat in the back with her iPod, on and loud.

Jace turned around to see the noise, Clary, but her turned forward and faced Sebastian, who was getting out of the parking position."Oh, I'm from a little area in Europe."

"That's cool, so is it true that you can't meet the bride?" Sebastian asked, and Clary heard the question and hit him. "Oww, Clary! I'm driving."

"Yes, getting out of parking, that's really driving. And don't ask personal questions!" Clary turned her iPod off and noticed her phone was beeping. "Hello? Oh hey mom, yeah. Yeah. Oh right. Alright then, yeah love you too, bye." Clary closed the phone and saw Jace staring at her. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Sorry, Jace. Clarissa," Sebastian started but then corrected himself. "I mean Clary can be very…difficult."

"Oh shut up Sebastian, you're supposed to be the oldest and I would like to say you act like a monkey, but that would be an insult to monkeys!" Clary thrashed at her brother.

**okay, so we all understand that the little comics that i put down here, have no sense what so ever or relation to the story. haha.**

**Jace:Yes, thats because you're an idiot.**

**Clary:Hey! *Hits the back of his head* Be Niiice.**

**Jace:I'll only be nice if she puts some fluff in this story.**

**Clary:That's blackmailing!**

**Jace:True. So do we have a deal?**

**MayMayRosee:Sure*Shakes Jace's hand and brings him to the floor* Now are you going to mess with my stories again?**

**Jace:No m'am. *Hella scared***

**Okay, back to business we all had our laughs, i hope. Anyways I have a little sneak peek. But I wanna make sure you all want to read it. It's like from far far chapters from now. :P So lemme know through reviews.**


	5. Manhattan's In New York City!

After the 30 minutes went by, Clary's phone rang again. "Hi mom! What? Alright, yeah I'll tell him. Be there when? At 5? Alright it's 3 something so we're gonna be there maybe at 4. Alright, yeah see you there. Bye mom."

"What'd she say?" Sebastian asked looking into the mirror.

"Change of plans. We're going to have to take Jace to some hotel, The Hotel Plaza. Some fancy place in Manhattan."

"Oh, that's not in Manhattan-" Sebastian wanted to finish but as usual he was rudely interrupted.

"Actually it is, if you stayed longer in Geography you would know that Manhattan is in New York City."

"Oh shut up. I'll get you to Manhattan." Sebastian drove in silence.

Jace did his best to break the silence by asking about his bride. "So, um Clary, what is Aline like?"

Clary was about to speak when Sebastian cut in. "I really don't think that question is really allowed in this matter."

"I just want to know about my bride, that's all." Jace said while Clary shivered to the sound of the word. Bride. Aline was going to be a bride. She shivered again.

****

"Clary, wake up. Clary." Sebastian shook his sister to wake. Clary had fallen asleep while the quiet drive was taking place.

"Where's Jace?"

"He's already at the hotel. We're here at home." Sebastian got out of the car and opened the back door. "C'mon." Clary got out carefully.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Mom told me to drop you off and then you have to get dressed. You're going to the flower shop, a fancy one."

"Why couldn't we buy regular flowers? Ya'know ones from Maria's. Remember those?"

"Yeah, I do, but Aline wants orchids and Maria's don't got any. So that's why."

"What are you talking about? Maria does have orchids."

"Not the color Aline wants."

"I should've known. So are you driving me there?"

"Well first you got to get dressed and then we go back to Jace and then I drive you to the flower shop. So yes, I'm driving you. Now go get dressed." Clary started to walk up the porch. "Clary," She turned to face Sebastian. "Wear something appropriate, okay?" Clary stuck her tongue out while Sebastian just laughed.

**hmm. so a reviewer asked if i could make Jace cocky. and hmm. i'm not really sure if that fits to the story line~ but well, i mean once in a while i'm gonna make him... ;p**

**Jace:Make me what?!**

**Sebastian:Into an omlet, dumnut.**

**Clary:Sebastian you must be nicer.**

**Sebastian:Like you're any nicer to me?**

**Clary:If you think about it, I'm being nicer than you think.**

**Sebastian:Uhuh, sureeee.**

**Review~ please and thank you~ (:**


	6. In The Flower Shop

**OK sorry about the late update, i had a whole day of family time. and shopping~ and did i mention i got a haircut. apparently it's one of the birthday gifts i get. :D haha. Anyways, so I know everyone loves the usual Jace-one word:Cocky. :P solo-rider '-D wanted this Jace, so I was like "hmm, i do like him like his usual self, so what the heck?" :D here you goo~~ and to a special reivewer by the username of Kewi11, she has taken the liberty of asking me to make the chapters longer, and I've decided to add a sneak peek of what'll happen during the story! So *Round of Applause* (: and to burning.., for your awesome long reviews, they really keep me going. so thank you. 3 (:**

**Disclaimer:Um, yeah Jace is cocky but they don't live in the shadowhunter world. so no, i'm not cassandra clare, no matter how many time you say i'm an awesome writer (thank you by the way ;]) so yeah, no cassieclare. **

**~I'm all done. NOw you can Enjoy!~**

In the flower shop, Clary and Jace were…alone. Aline was forbidden to see Jace, so she had to depend on Clary and trust her. Trust she did. She trusted Clary to make the decisions. Well, certain ones. This flower decision wasn't one of them.

"So here are the orchids." Clary said looking at the paper and pointed to the flower to show Jace.

"They're horrible."

"Well, it's the pick of the bride."

"So what would you pick…if you had a say in this."

"Well, something a little more delicate but still sweet. Maybe the white tulips, it brings out the color of the eyes and it definitely says marriage."

"I like those." Jace brushed his fingers against the tulips.

"You must know, some of the decisions that I look like I'm making…"

"Are really the bride's, I know."

"You lovely couple need any help?" Said a lady in uniform behind the two.

"Um, we're not-"Clary was about to finish the sentence.

"Yes, what would you suggest for a wedding?" Jace shot a grin at the lady, who's heart might have melted, Clary noticed.

"Oh, well, the white tulips are very nice but white roses really have the power of love. But either flower you pick, whether it be the white tulips or white roses it still means marriage." The lady said.

"Great, so orchids wouldn't work?"

"Well, it really is just a flower for design, it has no meaning."

"Oh, okay we'll get the white tulips." Jace said, as the lady took the flowers on display, "Just a second." Jace took a tulip and smelled it, "Perfect." And handed the flower to Clary.

"Thank you." Clary smelled the flower and looked at her phone. She got a text: Clary, I need you to also check the desserts you can pick whatever. Bye, Aline. Obviously it was from Aline.

"So honey, what's next?" Jace asked, still playing along.

"Well, sugar pie, it's time to pick the desserts, are you ready?" Clary asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Jace said, while Clary wrote down the address to send the flowers to. "Done?"

"Yeah. We have to go to," Clary looked at her phone. "Chocolate De Mi."

"Seems to me they'll be lots of chocolate there." Jace said with a smile, he loved chocolate.

"Yeah, and Aline said there's even some cool things there. Like a pool full of chocolate." Jace got the brightest idea, and he smirked at Clary. "What?"

**My Promised Sneak Peek.**

"I love you takes time to say, but Goodbye only takes seconds." Jace calmly said.

"Jace, you are not leaving Aline. You can't she'll be heartbroken-"

"Clary, I love you."

"No, Jace, that's not true. You have to marry Aline."

"Marriage is about love and I don't love her, Clary. I love you, don't you see?"

"Well, I guess I don't. Goodbye Jace." Clary walked off, leaving a very heartbroken Jace.

**How was that? I hope you all enjoyed this, and to my friend, CristineClary, I'm missing you. Have fun in JLS. 3 (:**

**Clary:Aww, you're going to say "I love you" to me? So cute.**

**Jace:Not as cute as you in a bathing suit.**

**Clary:You know I prefered you less cocky.**

**Jace:Honey, I'm back, and this gives us time to smooch *puckers his lips***

**Clary:Uhuh sure. *Slaps him***

**Jace:What was that for?**

**Clary:You should know, and please review for the sake of Jace being less cocky. **

**Jace:You know you like it.**

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! hahaha. so i'm immature? big deal. just please review.~ :P**


	7. There's A Chocolate Pool?

**OMG, I feel like shit right now.(language) Anyways, I know you guys really want longer chapters, but um I'm sorta busy with homework && school. So can you guys pretty much bear with me? I'm sorry, and I don't know. I mean...See I'm stressing...and well, I..I'm gonna name him Emmett. :D and well, I like Emmmett and see I don't know how to tell him before he moves away...): yeah that's what has been bugging me. I know, I know. Just chill and relax. But do you guys have any ideas how to tell a guy you like him? I mean plan it? Or not plan it? What? I'm young, no boyfriend ever. Fuck. Why did I say that? Fuck. I'm an idiot. (Lanuage) Anyways. Try to enjoy this sexy chapter. haha.~**

**Shutting up now.**

**~Enjoy~**

Next thing Clary knew, she was facing a pool of chocolate, and this was something she was so not happy about. It was going to ruin her outfit, she dressed up nice. Well, okay maybe it wasn't really nice; it didn't even need to be explained. She just wasn't prepared for this chocolate bath she was about to get.

"Jace! I can't believe it, it's your first day here, and you're already being an ass." Clary said, holding tight onto Jace's hand.

"Well, babe, that's something you should know. I'm not really a good boy." Jace said and pulled Clary down with him, and _splash._ They hit the chocolate liquid; Clary wasn't embarrassed to take a taste but Jace did the same.

When they got out of the chocolatey pool, Clary asked only one thing. And one thing only, "What am I going to wear?" Her clothes were full of chocolate.

"Hmm, I saw a small store next to here as we passed by a while ago." Jace pointed out.

"Fine, let me go ask Sebastian for some money, I'll be back." Clary started to walk but noticed Jace following her she turned around. "Stay here." Jace did as he was told, until she left.

When Clary came back Jace wasn't seen. She looked everywhere, but then she saw him, with a little boy who was crying. Jace handed him a balloon and wiped the boy's tears and said something to the boy, which made him laugh. Then he walked away with his mother, who said her thanks.

"So the bad boy has a good side too, huh?" Clary said as Jace was still waving bye to the little boy.

"I only put on the act for the kids. Now c'mon let's get you some clothes." Jace said as he held onto Clary's hand, she looked down and then watched as they went out and walked into the store.

"So I'm guessing you crazy kids entered that chocolate pool?" The old woman met the two at the door.

"Um, yeah, someone just had to bring me down into the pool." Clary nudged Jace's shoulder which made Jace let out a little "ouch" to reply.

"Sorry, but ma'am we were just finding some clothes to replace these…"Jace paused to look at themselves. "Our chocolatey clothing."

"Well, we certainly can blame you for the mess now, can't we?" The woman said looking at Clary.

"Excuse me?" Stunned, Clary didn't do anything wrong. In fact, Jace pulled her down.

"With that beautiful face there, he must have fallen hard into love with you." She said with a smile.

"Sure did. So um, ma'am the clothes?" Jace asked.

"For you, it's over there." The woman pointed to the other side of the store. "And for you, young little lady, it's right over there." The woman pointed to the closest racks of clothing.

**Jace:Gonna find something sexy for me, baby?**

**Clary:Screw you.**

**Jace:You can. Anytime you want. If you want even tonight?**

**Clary:You're unbelieveable. Whatever.**

**Jace:Yeah babe, I love you too.**

**Clary:Well, I don't love you!**

**Jace:Just saying that now, watch, you'll love me. (;**

**Hahaha. Alright, after I spilled my guts up there; I just had to give a sexy comic to float around your brain. :D**


	8. Hitting Up Pandemonium!

**Hello everybody. My drama mama week is over. :D Anyways, I've been extra busy at school, apparently they like to give us time off but give us all the homework after, so I'm busy. Actually I should be working well, really sleeping. Hehe. I couldn't resist. Anyways thanks to eveyrbody who helped me out with "Emmett" but I've been debating. You see I talked to his best friend (who I used to like) and then well, I told him I used to like him and he said he would totally flirt with me, I'm shocked too! I was like damn, I should've kept on liking you. :P haha. Well, that's the problem, I realized Emmett wasn't a crush. I just thought he was cute. Ugh, I feel like I used him, when I really didn't. :P So now, I think I like "Simon" We're going to call him that. (Actually CristineClary and I and Bella call him that. hehe) :D So bascially I'm using our terms here. (: So yeah, my love life's screwed up right now. :P**

**~Enjoy~**

Clary walked forward to the other side of the store and looked around, looking for something…decent. Nothing, until the woman came back, and pointed a few things out. She pushed Clary into the dressing room and when Clary came out, Jace was already out…looking better than the chocolate attire. Clary was dressed into something so disgusting; it was a miniskirt that she felt totally uncomfortable in and a half-cut shirt. _No_, Clary thought, _no I'm not wearing this._ The old woman shook her head, she said to try something different so Clary nodded and looked to the stack. Nothing, well being dramatic a little, but seriously Clary had to choose from a dress or something from the 50's. She chose the dress. When she walked out…

"Oh, honey. It's perfect." She turned and nudged Jace, "Ain't she a beauty? Tell her, boy!"

"Oh, it's beautiful, you look great. Really you do." Jace said with a smile, almost a smirk, but not quite. "You look perfect."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Clary smiled.

"So are these what you two kids going to get?" The old woman asked.

Clary turned to Jace and he nodded. "Yes ma'am, it is." Clary paid for the clothes that they bought and door opened the door for her, like such a gentleman. "Thank you."

"So tell me why didn't this girl show up when you picked me up?" Clary laughed, and Jace smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not girly, not tomboy, nothing. Just me."

"Well, I like you as you."

"Me too, and I like your nice side." Clary said, Jace was about o say something but Sebastian immediately screamed.

"Oh My GOOD!? Clarissa Fairchild is wearing a dress! Haha, I need my camera, I am so posting this on the Internet!"

"You mean your secret Facebook account with the password of hotstuff212. Is that your idea of the Internet?" Clary asked, looking back to Sebastian. He was shocked, she knew his password. _Damn_, he thought.

"Liar! That's not my password!" Sebastian said, trying to rebottle the about to begin argument.

"You hesitated, you're the liar." Clary stated and quickly got into the car before anything drastic would happen.

Jace got in too; he didn't want to be in any part of this argument. "So, um where to next?"

"Well, I think it's time we take a break and just go have fun!" As Sebastian got into the car, Clary met him with, "We're going to Pandemonium!"

"What? Why? Clary, c'mon be fair. We have to give our guest the opportunity to decide."

"Alright. Jace where do you want to go to?" Clary asked, her eyes glowing into his. He was stunned.

"Um, what's Pandemonium exactly?"

"A club we have in New York, where we dance and totally have fun-"

"The only one who will have fun is you Clary."

"Not true, the last time we went you danced with 3 different girls all at the same time!"

"So, that's only because you paid them to!"

"No, it wasn't actually. I think I'm taking that as an insult. A devious and intelligent plan was created, and I did not have any part but to watch."

"Exactly, you watched and did nothing more."

"Let's all just go back to our house, so I can change into something I can dance in and bring along that Alec-dude and Isabelle-girl and Simon, of course."

**Jace:How stupid am I going to be in here?**

**Alec:What do you mean?**

**Jace:I didn't know what Pandemonium was! My favorite club, I didn't know it!**

**Clary:And where we met! Remember?**

**Jace;Yeah babe, I saw you moving that thing on the floor.**

**Clary:Wrong! I'm leaving...**

**Jace:I love you too baby, see you later.**

**LOLZ. That was random. :P Anyways, So next update whenever, since I'm busy dealing with school and my complicated love life and friends. 3 (:**

**Love always..MayMayRosee**


	9. Melting Before Pandemonium?

**HEYYYY! Late post, I know. I've been busy with school and decisions. So, like, I'm moving to Cali! My homestate! Anyways, I've also chosen Simon instead of Emmett, some of you might remember that? Whatever, Terra Novas are coming up his Monday, so I need extra sleep so I won't be posting :# I'm sad too. This is like the first time I've posted in a long time. :# I hope I didn't lose readers, well, I mean. Nevermind, I'm shutting up. :P PLUS! I watched Public Enemies today, and it gave me the briliant-est idea ever! yes, another fanfic. But this might be a one-shot. IDK. :D Whatevers, we'll see. We'll see. I miss Simon... /****~Enjoy this irrelavent chapter to the story~ :D**

**~Enjoy this irrelevant chapter to the story~ :D**

Clary quickly rushed into the house and changed into something hot! Jace didn't think she would ever have something like that in her closet. It was a black mini, and she had heels on which made her legs longer…and to Jace, he thought it made her hotter. Clary glanced to see "Jace's almost-about-to-drool-face" awing at her. She discontinued the silence, "Yes, Mr. Drooling?"

"What?" Jace, appalled that he got caught.

"You were drooling, Jace." Clary said, "Oh, and Simon texted me, he'll be coming. We're just going to meet him there."

Sebastian getting a bit tired so he yawned. "Alright, let's just go."

"Don't you want to let Mr. Drooling here, change?" Clary asked, and moved her eyes on Jace.

Jace looked at the both of them, confused. In reply he said, "Sure, I guess I could change. I mean Clary changed into this amazing outfit, I have to compete to that."

"Ha, whatever you wouldn't anyways." Clary said, trying to reassure him he wouldn't succeed.

"Wanna bet? I'll be the hottest thing on that dance floor!" Jace said.

"Did I mention you're engaged to my cousin?" Clary asked.

"I don't recall you did, but I think it was implied. You act just like her."

"Jace, you've met her?"

"No, I've heard her on the phone before, she sounded like you, very…particular in things."

"Are you sure that was Aline? It could have been Clary!" Sebastian said, but then got hit by Clary for that comment.

"No, Clary has a more calming voice, while Aline has a…indescribable voice. Just too different for words…"

"You think my voice is calming?" Clary asked, while Sebastian asked, "You think her voice is calming?"

"Well, yes, I mean, it's unlike other voices I've heard. In other words, Clary, when you speak, you have feeling. Other girls don't."

"Thank you?" Clary was confused, was this a compliment? It sounded like one. Whatever, she pushed the thought away. It was time to party!

"Your welcome." Jace smiled at her and winked. Clary just melted right on the spot, well, she felt like she did, thankfully she didn't. Oh wait, did she?

"Clary stop blushing." Sebastian said, yup she did melt.

**Jace: Thank the Angel you posted! My gosh, I've been WAITIN!**

**Clary: Oh shut up Jace, the girl's been pushing herself already so she doesn't need to be pushed by you!**

**Jace: I didn't push her.**

**Clary: You kinda did.**

**Magnus: Kinda? He did more than kinda. Me, I kinda add glitters to my outfits to give it "Pazaz"!**

**Clary: Ummm, Magnus, how's that relevant now?**

**Magnus: You said kinda, when he did!**

**Clary: Right, right, right. GO BACK TO ALEC, and ANNOY HIM!**

**Magnus: Jace, you really need to take Clary on a date again. She's getting her issues.**

**BAHAHAHAHAA. I love laughing, this comic bit was made by me~ And screw the disclaimers because I SUCK at writing. :P 3**


	10. Want a drink?

**Hey guys! Writers block. :/ So I've noticed you guys really like this story, so sweet of you guys. Thanks so much. Well, I know I don't update often, I've just been busy and of course the writers block. Also because when I write I only write just a chapter, and then I continue on another time. . . My way of updating is not like my tumblr. :P I'M ON THERE EVERYDAY. haha, no I'm not.. Maybe..**

**Disclaimer- I'M SO EXCITED FOR COFA AND THE MORE TO COME. How is this a disclaimer? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Haha (:**

When the they got to Pandemonium, Clary dissappeared onto the dance floor.

"Where'd Clary go?" Jace asked Sebastian, since it was just them two. Alec and Isabelle bailed because of the long list of wedding activites that needed to be done.

"She'll be back, she's just getting drinks and Simon."

"Simon?"

"Her best friend." Sebastian scanned the club, no tables - he got a text, saying Clary had found one. _Lovely_. "Clary found a table, let's go."

When they arrived, Clary was already sitting in the booth talking with Simon about her unfortunate day. "The next time I do this Lewis, you're going down with me."

"Alright Fray, but you asked." Taking a sip of his non-alcoholic drink also watching Clary drink her margarita, he didn't mind though.

Sebastian coughed, trying to show they're there. "So may we sit?"

"I texted you didn't I?"

"You don't have to be so rude, Clary." Simon nudged, hoping it will tell her to 'knock it off'. Sadly, that wouldn't be the Clary he knows if she did knock it off.

"So how are you liking Pandemonium, Jace?" Clary asked, forgetting what had happened just moments ago.

"It's nice."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

Clary quickly got out of the booth, she needed another drink too. "Follow me." Clary was small enough to pass through, there was too many people here. Jace liked it, not usually something he was used to, coming from Europe that is. But their drinking age started at 14, here it was 21? Jace was glad he was 23, he was in a serious need of a drink. They finally made it to the bar, lights flashing down on them, like some sort of spotlight. He traced the light to see Clary, her hair. So red, and under the light, it was breath taking. He wondered how her hair stays that perfect. Hot red curls flowing down her back. He just wanted to put his fingers through them, but he stopped himself.

Someone then bumped into Clary, pushing her into Jace. They both fell onto the floor. Clary onto of Jace. They made eye contact, her perfectly green eyes looking into his light hazel brown. When they finally came back to reality, Clary instantly got up from that position.

"I'm so sorry." Clary covering her face, feeling humiliated.

"It's fine." He smiled at her.

_No it's not! I just fell onto of you, why are you being so okay with this?_, Clary thought she lead them to the bar,"Wait here." She said while as she went through the little door, she turned to the counter that faced Jace. "So what do you want to drink?" She said with a smirk.

**Jace-Yeaaah, there's some action!**

**Simon- EFF ME.**

**Jace- No one will, Lewis. So don't even bother.**

**Simon-WHAT?**

**Clary-LOL**

**Olalalala ;) **

**Until next time everybody.**

**mmr.**


End file.
